


[Podfic of] A Strange New Story Every Time

by klb, swiiftly, were_duck



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiiftly/pseuds/swiiftly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb, swiiftly, and were_duck of a story by gyzym.<br/>Author's Summary: Ten years clean of Neptune living, Logan's past finds him in an all-night grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Strange New Story Every Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Strange New Story Every Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299180) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



Cover Art provided by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/A%20Strange%20New%20Story%20Every%20Time.mp3) | **Size:** 145.5 MB | **Duration:** 2:01:12

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's reader's notes: Veronica Mars was such an intense and formative fandom for me, and making this podfic was the closest thing I can imagine to actually living inside it for a while, and I have so many feelings about the whole experience that I know I won't even begin to be able to put them into words. So I'll say this: I could not imagine better collaborators than swiiftly and were_duck, their performances blow me away, and I will cherish this beautiful thing we made together forever.
> 
> were_duck's reader's notes: this was my first podfic collaboration, and it was an incredibly lovely experience. The raw version of this podfic contains so much joy and laughter and mind-melded excellence, and getting to be in the same room, working together with klb and swiiftly to fall into this lovely gem of a story and learning so much about podfic performance and different approaches to recording and process, all while ensconced in hotel rooms snuggled up with absolute focus and commitment with two such talented people was beyond joyful and transformative for me.
> 
> swiiftly's reader's notes: There is something magical about snuggling up on hotel beds with two amazing talented people (one I've known for years and one I had just met that first weekend) to record a podfic from a fandom that helped shaped the way I consume and enjoy media. This project spanned months and two different cons, transformed my own confidence in podfic, and was just so incredibly FUN to share with two of my favorite people. Veronica Mars is important to me, klb is important to me, were_duck is important to me, and I am so thankful that I got to add my voice to theirs.


End file.
